Malam itu
by Aiko-tantan
Summary: Naruto dan yang lainnya sedang bercerita Horor.. Naruto menceritakan pamali tidur telentang.. dan.. itu berbalik kepadanya ! Warning : Lemon, Lime, Yaoi, RAPE ! read n review, please ?


Beo lagi senggang..

Jadi Beo mo bikin Oneshot ~ :3

Iseng-iseng aja, sih.. abisan ga ada kerjaan..

Ni ide Beo dapet pas lagi ngechat ama temen Beo, nah.. katanya, dia abis ditiban Setan pas tidur..

Nah…. Dia juga cerita kalo orang bisa juga di Rape ama Setan pas tidur..

Nah.. Beoo dapet ide bejat dari situ.. =_="

Hahahah…

Horror pertama Beo.. map kalo kaga nyambung.. alur ngaco.. plot kaga jelas, mistypo, dll, dst, dsb, dkk, =_="

Tapi. Tapi.. Beo plesetin dikit, nih pamalinya..

*map, ya setan-san.. Beo Cuma iseng-iseng aja, ko.. jangan hantuin Beo, ya… hiks..

Hope u lyk it, lah..

JUDULNYA GA BANGET !! xDDD

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Malam itu

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer : Naruto punya Sasuke, Sasuke punya Naruto.. :3

Warning : Lime, Lemon, Rape, OOC, Yaoi.

Rate : kalo ada Lemon ama Lime berarti apa ratenya ?? uda tau, kan? =_="

Genre : Parody, Horror.. Romance?.. ama sedikit humor..

Pairing : biasanya Beo bikin aapa? Uda bisa Nebak, bukan ?

=======__________=============

(=_=)

"Begitulah ceritanya.." ucap seorang perempuan berambut pink, berjidat super lebar, berbaju merah darah, yang sedang meniup lilin di sebuah ruangan gelap.

"Glek.. S..Sakura-chan… serius, tuh cerita ?" ucap seorang perempuan berambut cepol 2 gelap.

"Beneran.. aku diceritain ama Nenekku.." ucap perempuan yang bernama Sakura tadi.

"A..aku takutt…" ucap perempuan berambut pirang pucat sambil memeluk pemuda disampingnya.

"Aku disini, Ino,, tenang aja.." ucap pemuda tersebut sambil membalas pelukan Ino.

"Sai-kun.."

"Ino.."

"Che.. nih orang dua.. malah mesra-mesraan." Ucap seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik, berkulit kecoklatan, dan bermata biru.

"Ih ! Naruto iri !!" ucap Ino..

"Bodo ! aah.. sudahlah ! lanjut !! sapa lagi yang cerita??" teriak Naruto.

"A..hh.. a..aku, Naruto-kun.." ucap perempuan berambut biru tua, bermata warna lavender, tak berpupil, dan memegang sebuah lilin.

"Hinata-chan ? silahkan.." ucap Naruto yang bersiap-siap dengan bantal kodoknya.

Yak.. mereka sedang bermain cerita seram, dimana setiap orang harus memegang lilin, dan meniupnya ketika mereka sudah selesai bercerita. Mereka melakukan kegiatan ini di saat hari liburan mereka. Di sebuah vila di kawasan yang cukup elit.

Ok.. Hinata pun bersiap untuk bercerita.

"Umm.. ja.. jadi gini.. aku di..diceritain sama.. umm.. te..temen aku.." ucap Hinata terbata-bata

"Umm.. Hinata-chan.. ga usah gugup.. kita ga akan makan kamu, kok.. kalo ngomongnya terbata-bata gitu.. jadi enggak serem.." ucap Sakura yang sambil sweatdropped bersama yang lain.

"A.. ha..ha'i.. Sakura-chan.. a..akan aku usahakan.. "ucap Hinata kembali terbata-bata.

"Err.. sudahlah.. silahkan lanjutkan, Hinata-chan.." ucap Tenten yang masih sweatdropped..

"Umm.. ja..jadi.." Hinata memulai ceritanya..

==------== (=_=")

Hinata's Story.

==------== (=_=")

Seorang wanita berambut setengah panjang, berwarna kemerahan, berkulit putih, dan bermata merah darah, sedang menyelesaikan tugas di sekolahnya.

"Kaoru-chan ! sori ! aku duluan, ya ?? aku disuruh pulang cepet ama babeh aku !" teriak seorang perempuan berambut sebahu warna hitam, berkulit kecoklatan, dan memakai kacamata berwarna putih.

"Ah.. Beo.. okok.. sep, dah.. ati-ati dijalan yoo!!" balas si Kaoru kepada Beo.

"Ok.. lu juga ati-ati ! dadaahh!!" teriak Beo sambil berlari meninggalkan sekolah.

Si Kaorupun kembali ke pekerjaanya. Emang dasar Workaholic.. dia kerja ampe lupa waktu.. tanpa berasa, langit sudah berubah jadi gelap, dan nampaknya Kaoru baru sadar akan hal itu.

"Waduh… udah gelap ! Lift masi idup kaga, ya ??" ucap Kaoru yang baru sadar kalo dia sendirian di ruangan—atau mungkin di bangunan itu.

Akhirnya, tanpa basa-basi, Kaorupun merapihkan semua barang-barangnya, dan berjalan santai menuju lift..

'klek'

Kaoru mencoba untuk memencet lift.. tapi nampaknya, lift itu sudah mati.

"Halah.. ni lift. Pake acara mati pula.. sial !" umpat Kaoru yang akhirnya meninggalkan lift tersebut. Iapun memilih untuk menggunakan tangga darurat. pertama-tama, Kaoru enjoy-enjoy aja turun menggunakan tangga darurat tersebut sampai..

'Hn ? kayaknya ada yang ngikutin?' batin Kaoru, ia pun melihat ke belakang.. dan..

Kosong.. ga ada apa-apa..

"Perasaanku aja, kali ya ?" ucap Kaoru sambil meneruskan perjalanannya. Namun, semakin turun, suara tersebut semakin jelas.. bahkan, Kaorupun mendengar suara tumpul berbenturan dengan tanah..

Dan.. ketika ia ingin keluar, ia mencoba untuk menengok kembali kebelakang..

Dan..

'SHIT !!' batin Kaoru berteriak..

Ia melihat POCONG berdiri dibelakangnya, tanpa basa-basi Kaorupun langsung ngibrit keluar dari tempat tersebut..

==---== (=_=")

End of Hinata's Story

==---== (=_=")

"Be..begitulah ceritanya.." ucap Hinata sambil meniup lilin yang tadi ia pegang sekaligus mengakhiri ceritanya.

"U..UU..UWAAAAAAA!!!!" teriak semua yang ada disitu serempak.

"S..serem, ya ??" Tanya Hinata dengan muka polos.

"YAIYA, LAAH !!!" teriak mereka semua serempak.

"Ma..maaff.." ucap Hinata sambil menunduk dalam-dalam.

"Err.. Hinata-chan.. bukan salahmu, sih.. salah ceritanya.." ucap Naruto membela Hinata.

"Na..Naruto-kun.." ucap Hinata sambil berblush-blush ria.

"Yak..yak.. cukup Romance scenenya ! lanjut ! Naruto ! giliranmu !!" ucap Sakura sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Naruto.

"Are ? emang udah semua ?? jadi aku yang terakhir ?? OKE !" ucap Naruto semangat.

"Hmnn.. jadi gini… kalian tau, kan ? pamali kalo cewe ga boleh tidur telentang ??" ucap Naruto dengan muka horror.

"U..Umm.. iya.. tau…" ucap Ino dengan muka takut.

"Aku diceritain temennku… gini ceritanya.." ucap Naruto dengan nada ala pembawa acara Kismis.

===== (=_=)

Naruto's Story

===== (=_=)

"Rina-chan ! kalo tidur jangan telentang, yah.." ucap Nenek

"Kenapa, nek ?" Tanya Rina kepada neneknya.

"Pamali ! enggak boleh, tau ! trus juga, sebelum tidur, berdoa dulu !" ucap sang nenek lagi.

"I..iya, nek.." ucap Rina.

Kata-kata itulah yang selalu diucapkan oleh sang nenek sebelum tidur.. dan Rina enggak pernah lupa.

Yak.. Rina adalah seorang anak perempuan berambut orange sebahu, bermata hitam kelam, dan berkulit kuning langsat.

Sampai saat ini, ia selalu menuruti nasihat dari neneknya yang satu itu. Meskipun ia tidak begitu mengerti kenapa.

Suatu malam, Ia menginap dirumah temannya.

Mereka bermain sepanjang malam.. sampai sang teman pun tertidur.

"Hiah.. dia uda tidur ! dasar kebo !" Rinapun menendang temannya yang sudah terlelap disampingnya itu.

Rina yang masih belum mengantuk mencoba untuk memejamkan matanya. Dan.. entah kenapa, ia melupakan semua nasihat dari neneknya. Ia lupa membaca doa sebelum tidur, dan tidur telentang.. ga pake guling pula.

Dan.. Rinapun memasuki alam mimpinya.

Di mimpinya, ia melihat seorang..—sebuah makhluk yang entah apa bentuknya, sedang mendekatinya dengan wajah sangar.

Rina mencoba untuk berlari sekuat tenaga..namun, sayang.. tangannya telah dikunci oleh sebuah lengan kekar sang mahluk tersebut. Rina mencoba untuk berbalik, dan menatap sang makhluk tersebut.

Ia kaget, yang ia lihat adalah seorang pemuda berambut pirang, bermuka khas UKE, berkulit pucat, dan bermata merah darah.

Rina terhipnotis oleh wajah sang mahluk—pemuda yang ada didalam mimpinya tersebut, dan ia terhipnotis oleh kedua bola mata merah sang pemuda tersebut. Tanpa sadar, baju yang sedang Rina pakai ditarik dengan kasar oleh pemuda tersebut, sehingga menampakkan dada Rina yang lumayan menggoda tersebut. Sang mahluk mulai menjalankan aksinya kepada Rina. Di mimpinya, Rina di rape dengan cara yang cukup 'sadis' oles sang mahluk. Sampai akhirnya.

"Rin ! lo ngapa ?? rin ! bangun !" teriak histeris Nopak, sang teman dari Rina.

"Nopaa..k ?" ucap Rina, yang mukanya sudah mulai bercucuran dengan keringat, dan baru Rina sadari, bahwa, bagian kewanitaannya mulai berdarah, dan bajunya sobek-sobek ga karuan. Sesaat itu juga, Rina histeris sejadi-jadinya.

Dan.. ia menyadari.. ia.. di Rape oleh makhluk—yang entah apa itu.

==--== (=_=")

End of Naruto's story

==--== (=_=")

"Yak.. begitulah ceritaku !" ucap Naruto sambil meniup lilin terakhir yang berada disitu.

"Sumpah noh cerita ?" ucap Sakura takut.

"Temenku cerita kaya gitu, sih.." ucap Naruto sambil nyengir.

"Na..Naruto-kun.. i..itu bukannya ce..cerita he..hentai ?" ucap Hinata. Mukanya memerah.. sangat merah.

"Narutoo.. kita tuh lagi cerita setan.. bukan hentai !" ucap Kiba kesal.

"Ini kan HOROR! Meskipun hentai dikit.." ucap Naruto sambil memeletkan lidahnya.

Mereka semua tertawa…....

"…………………" dan tiba-tiba terdiam.

terasa angin semakin mendingin.. udara mencekam.. langit semakin menggelap..

mereka semua langsung bertatapan horror..

sekilas, mereka melihat sesosok mahluk yang mendekati mereka..

"I..ITU APA ??" teriak Chouji.

"GUA GA TAU !! GUA GA TAU !! DEWA JASHIN !! LINDUNGIN GUA !!" teriak Shino.

Sosok itu semakin mendekat.. mendekat..

Dan…

"KLIK !"

Lampu ruangan itu menyala.

"Anak-anak ! selesai sudah acara horror-horrorannya !" ucap salah seorang pria berambut silver, dan memakai masker.

"Kakashi-ojiisan !!" teriak Sakura.

"Yak.. selesai sudah ! udah jam tidur ! cepat ke kamar masing-masing !!" teriak Kakashi.

"Haaaa'I !!!" ucap mereka serempak.

Merekapun berpencar ke kamar masing-masing. Satu kamar dihuni oleh 2 orang.

Inilah susunannya.

Kiba-Shikamaru

Chouji-Shino.

Naruto-Sai

Sakura-Ino

Hinata-Tenten.

"Huahn.. malam semuaa~" ucap Shikamaru sambil menguap selebar gajah.

"Hnn.. oyasuminasai, semuaa…" ucap Naruto sambil buru-buru masuk kedalam kamar.

'Hihihhihi.. dasar anak-anak bodoh ! mau aja kena cerita tipuanku !' ucap Naruto dalam hati.

Dia pun segera membaringkan tubuhnya ke kasur, dan mulai tidur.. dalam keadaan TELENTANG, tidak memakai bantal dan guling dan tidak membaca doa pula .

=====_________========"""

Alam mimpi Naruto.

=====_________========"""

"Heh ? aku dimana ? bukannya tadi aku ada di villa ??" ucap Naruto yang menyadari bahwa dirinya berada disebuah ruangan gelap yang entah dimana itu.

"Di alam tidurmu yang indah, Naruto." Balas seorang Pemuda berambut ayam jabrik, berkulit super pucet, bermata hitam kelam, dan berbodi layaknya bintang iklan L-Men.

"Kamu siapa ??" ucap Naruto terheran-heran. Dalam lubuk hatinya terdalam, ia sangat mensyukuri bisa melihat manusia—atau mahluk ? setampan lukisan ini.

"Aku.. Uchiha Sasuke.. salam kenal." Ucap mahluk bernama Sasuke itu sambil mencium punggung tangan Naruto.

"O.. i..iya.. salam kenal juga.. aku—" ucap Naruto.

Belum sempat Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya, bibir dingin Sasuke sudah membungkam mulut Naruto,

"HMMPPHH !!!" Naruto berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari pemuda tersebut.

Sasukepun melepaskan bibirnya itu.

"Uzumaki Naruto, kan ? aku tahu semua tentangmu.." bisik pemuda itu dikuping Naruto.

"Hah ? kok bisa ??" ucap Naruto terheran-heran.

"Aku sudah memperhatikannmu dari awal kau memasuki villa ini, Naru" goda Sasuke.

"Tung—oi! Teme ! lepaskan aku !!" teriak Naruto sambil meronta-ronta.

"Tidak sebelum aku mendapat apa yang aku mau." Ucap Sasuke dingin.

"Eehh—"

Sasuke kembali mencium bibir Naruto, kini ciuman itu adalah ciuman ganas, ciuman penuh kelaparan. Sasuke mengigit bibir Naruto dengan kasar namun lembut. Membuat Naruto membuka mulutnya, dan lidaj Sasuke melesat masuk menjelajahi mulut Naruto.

"Hmmpph !!" Naruto berusaha melawan sensasi-sensasi ganas yang diberikan oleh sang makhluk.

Sampai akhirnya, sang makhluk melepaskan ciumannya.

"Kau ! Teme sialan ! apa yang kau lakukan ?!?!" teriak Naruto.

"Melakukan apa yang aku mau.." ucap Sasuke dingin sambil meraba-raba tubuh halus naruto.

"Sial ! hentikan ini ! TEME !!" teriak Naruto saat Sasuke sudah berhasil membuka baju Naruto dengan sukses.

Sasuke menahan kedua tangan Naruto dengan satu tangannya, dan satu tangannya lagi menggerayangi badan indah naruto.

Sasuke menggigiti dengan lembut leher mulus Naruto. Membuat Naruto mengerang

"Mmnnhh.. hentika.. kau !! TEME ! sial ! le..mhhnn.. peshhkan akuuhhnn.." erang Naruto sambil terus melakukan perlawanan.

"Sudah kubilang.. tidak sampai aku melakukan apa yang aku mau!" ucap Sasuke sedikit membentak

"Sial ! berhenti kubilang !" Naruto membiarkan kakinya untuk menendang 'bagian bawah' Sasuke dengan—cukup keras.

"Sial.. kau.." ucap Sasuke sambil mengerang kesakitan.

"Kau ! sudah kubilang ! lepaas!!!" teriak Naruto.

"Ga akan ! kau sudah membuatku marah !" ucap Sasuke. Matanya kini memerah. Semerah darah.

"K-kau.." Naruto kaget.. ia menjadi takut.

Sasuke kini merobek paksa celana Naruto beserta boxer hitamnya.

"HENTIKAN !" Naruto menjadi histeris ketika ia melihat sang makhluk melahap 'Barangnya' secara sangat kasar. Mengigitnya, mengulumnya dengan tidak berprikesetanan.

"Hentikan.. kumohon ! sakit !" teriak Naruto

Sang makhluk tidak menggubris, terus melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Sang makhluk kini menatap Naruto tajam. Membuat Naruto terdiam, dan menghentikan pemberontakan-pemberontakannya.

Melihat Naruto yang terdiam, sang makhluk menyeringai. Terlihat taring-taring yang cukup tajam menyembul keluar.

Sang makhluk membuka kedua paha Naruto dengan paksa, menyiapkan kejantanannya di depan liang Naruto, dan berusaha memasukkannya secara kasar.

"H..HENTIKAN !! SAKIT !! KUMOHON !!" teriak Naruto yang kini liangnya sudah terisi seperempatnya dengan kejantanan si makhluk.

"Berisik !" ucap Makhluk tersebut sambil terus berusaha memasukkan seluruh 'benda'nya ke liang Naruto.

Naruto menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Namun, sang makhluk tidak peduli, dah terus mmendorng kejantanannya untuk memasukki liang Naruto.

Setelah miyakin telah measuk seluruh bagian kejantanannya, sang makhluk mulai memajumunduknannya dengan kasar.

"S..sakit.. cukup.. kumohon.." ucap Naruto sambil terisak

"Ahhn.. diam, kau.. ahhmm…" ucap sang makhluk sambil mengerang.

"HENTIKAN !! HENTI—" sebelum menyelesaikan teriakannya, lagi-lagi bibir Naruto dilumat oleh sang makhluk secara amat kasar, setelah itu, sang makhluk turun ke leher Naruto, membuat begitu banyak kissmark yang amat merah di leher Naruto.

Sampai akhhirnya, sang makhluk mencapai klimaksnya.

"Ahhn.. aku.. udah mau.." ucap sang makhluk.

"Enggak ! jangan didalam ! kumohon !! jangan !!" teriak Naruto histeris.

"Ahh.. NARUTOO!!!" teriak sang makhluk

"TIDAAAKK!!!!" Narutopun histeris ketika ia merasakan cairan hangat keluar di dalamnya.

"Huffhh.. thanks, Nar.. aku dapet semua yang aku mau.." ucap sang makhluk sambil meninggalkan Naruto begitu saja.

"Sial.. sialaan !!!" ucap Naruto yang terkulai lemas di lantai—mungkin ?

===-------==== (=_=")

"Naru! NARUTO ! OI ! BANGUN !" teriak seorang pemuda, yang bisa dipastikan adalah Sai.

"Sai..AUH—" erang Naruto kesakitan di bagian bawahnya.

"Naruto.. kamu kenapa ? kamu mengerang sejadi-jadinya tadi.. bajumupun sobek semua.. kamu bercucuran keringet.. padahal kita pake AC.. dan dilehermu itu.. kenapa ?" ucap Sai yang memperhatikan semua bagian tubuh Naruto.

"Sai.. aku.. nampaknya.. aku.. di rape.. setan.." ucap Naruto takut..

"WATDEPAK ?" teriak Sai histeris.

"Iya.. aku… udah enggak perjaka lagi…" ucap Naruto..

--------_______---------""""" (=_=")

"Naruto.. kamu serius ?" ucap Sakura sambil melihat Naruto yang sama sekali tidak bisa berdiri.

"Iya.. sungguhan.. aku enggak boong.." ucap Naruto lemas.

"Jadi.. kau.. di rape..??!?!?!" ucap Kiba shock.

"Begitulah.. well.. kau bisa Tanya Sai kalo ga percaya." Ucap Naruto.

"Yah.. kurasa ia benar.. mungkin ini salah kita bermain permainan berbahaya gitu." Ucap Shikamaru.

"Yah.. well.. Naruto, kita mau pergi nyari makanan.. kau ikut ? biar kugendong.." ucap Sai

"Ah.. thanks.." Narutopun digendong di punggung oleh Sai.

Begitu melintas ruang TV, Naruto melihat sebuah lukisan.. lukisan yang menggambakan sosok yang—ia kenal..

Berambut ayam item, kulit sepucat mayat, mata hitam kelam.

Yak.. makhluk yang nga-rape dia semalam.

"Kakashi-ojiisan.. ini siapa ?" Tanya Naruto sepada Kakashi

"Ini ? dia pendiri awal villa ini… sudah meninggal beberapaa tahun yang lalu.. saya rasa, dia masih terus menjaga tempat ini." Ucap Kakashi panjang lebar..

'SHIT ! villa ini.. mengerikan ! ' batin Naruto dalam-dalam..

============-----------------------===============

MALAM ITU – FIN

============-----------------------===============

………………………………………………………………………

*diam sejuta bahasa..

HUAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!  
GAGAL !! KARYA GAGAL BEOOO!!!  
GYAAAAA!!!!!!

Huweeee…

Gagal jadi romens.. gagal jadi horror.. DAN GAGAL JADI HUMOORR!!!

Huahauhauhauhauahuhauhahauhauhauauaaaa!!!

Beo terlalu focus ke bagian Rapenyaa!! Hueweeee… sorry.. :'(

Tadinya Beo ga pengen bikin Rape.. Cuma… eng.. entah ngapa, tanga Beo malah bikin Rape.. jadi, kalo mao nyalain, salain tangan Beo ! jngan salain Beo !

Muahahahaha~~

xDDD

map, ya.. kalo Beo jadiin pamalinya jadi ngaco.. ni Cuma buat seru-seruan.. jadi.. Beo mohon..

JANGAN NGEFLAME !

Please ?

ok…

mind to review ?

:)


End file.
